deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 4: Crazy Horse vs Ned Kelly
Last time, there was a classic air-versus-sea battles when the Special Air Service DESTROYED Dac Cong. Now, two outlaws will duke it out when... Chief Crazy Horse - The fierce Lakota warrior of the 1870's whose brilliant battle plans and fearless offensive destroyed General Custer at Little Big Horn. Goes up against.... Ned Kelly- An Irish-Australian bushrange, considered by some a cold-blooded cop killer, but to others a folk hero that stood for freedom against the Anglo-Australian ruling class. These two freedom fighters will fight against each other to determine... Who..Is..DEADLIEST??????? Weapons Chief Crazy Horse leads the Lakota tribe with: Lakota Club.jpg|Lakota Club 1860 Colt.jpg|1873 Colt Henry Rifle.jpg|1860 Henry Repeating Rifle Lakota Bow.jpg|Lakota Bow Ned Kelly figths English oppression with: Dirk Dagger.jpg|Dirk Beaumont Adams.JPG|Beaumont Adams Spencer Rifle.jpg|Spencer Repeating Rifle Colt Rifle.jpg|Colt Revolving Rifle Edges Close Range: The Dirk can strike all areas of the body and be deadly, while the Lakota Club is only useful if striking the head. Not to mention, the club broke on Deadliest Warrior. Edge: Ned Kelly Mid Range: The 1873 Colt's barrel is longer and that means better accuracy. Edge: Chief Crazy Horse Long Range: I don't know much about the reliabilty of the Spencer, but the Henry has a longer barrel and more rounds. Edge: Chief Crazy Horse Special: The Colt Revolving Rifle has a faster rate of fire, better accuracy, and holds more ammunition. (1 arrow vs 6 bullets). Edge: Ned Kelly X-factors Chief Crazy Horse/Ned Kelly 89 Tactics 73 85 Leadership 87 89 Battlefield Experience 63 73 Fatigue 78 84 Audacity 78 My personnel edge goes to Chief Crazy Horse. His men are born warriors and his guns are more accurate. These two hings will combine to lead the Lakota chif to victory. Notes *The battles will take place on an open field, then transfer into the bush. *It will be five-on-five. *Chief Crazy Horse and another Lakota will be on horseback. Battle Crazy Horse: 12345 Ned Kelly: 12345 Ned Kelly and four members of the Kelly Gang are running on a field. About a mile away, Chief Crazy Horse and four Lakota Indians are watching them. "When we leave to meet them, release a volley of arrows and follow us." the chief says to his second-in-command. "Yes sir." When Kelly is one-hundred yards away, Crazy Horse gives a war shout and leads the second mounted warrior to battle. The other three reply with more whoops and shoot their bows. An arrow strikes an exposed area in a gang members armor, right on his neck. Crazy Horse: 12345 Ned Kelly: 1234 Ned Kelly quickly aims his Colt Revolving Rifle and shoots the other mounted warrior. Crazy Horse: 1234 Ned Kelly: 1234 The rest of Crazy Horse's tribe catches up and they kill a gang member with their 1860 Henry rifles. Crazy Horse: 1234 Ned Kelly: 123 The rest of the Kelly gang retreat into the Australian bush pursued by the Lakota tribe. While Crazy Horse and another Lakota go to the right, the other two go to the left. The sun moves to the west a little, meaning time has past. The two on the left are exploring when a shot rings out and a warrior falls. Crazy Horse: 123 Ned Kelly: 123 The gang member and Ned himself continue to shoot the surprised Lakota with their Spence rifles. Meanwhile, Crazy horse and the other Lakota are looking around. Suddenly, a gang member sneaks up behind the Lakota and hits him on the head with his Beaumount Adams and shoots him. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 123 But the gang member doesn't see Crazy Horse and the chief smashes his head with the Lakota Club. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 12 Ned Kelly and his last gang member continue the fight when Crazy Horse sneaks up behind them. He aims his 1873 Colt and kills the last gang member. Crazy Horse: 12 Ned Kelly: 1 Kelly aims his Colt Rifle one last time and kills the Lakota tribesman. He then draws his Dirk Dagger. Crazy Horse: 1 Ned Kelly: 1 The two men face off, neither really gaining an edge. Finally, Crazy Horse runs forward and makes several attempts to hit Kelly with his club, with Kelly dodging each one. The club finally hits and it makes a loud BANG! against Kelly's head. Crazy Horse smiles, but then realizes that, not only did his club break, but Ned is still alive. He quickly makes a futile attempt to stab him with the stick, but Kelly grabs the fatigued Lakota chief's arm and disembowels him with his Dirk. Crazy Horse: Ned Kelly: 1 Kelly takes off the heavy helmet and yells loudly in victory. Winner: Ned Kelly Expert's Opinion Though I am disappointed that Crazy Horse lost, Ned Kelly's weapons where just faster and more reliable than Crazy Horse's. Because of his lower fatigue rate, Kelly was also able to keep fighting and win against the fierce Lakota chief. Special Fatigue Rate Ned Kelly Chief Crazy Horse 56.9 % of the time 78.7 % of the time Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts